Harry Potter Sings Break My Mind
by J'adore Foxy T-T
Summary: Couldn't help it.


Everyone in the hall applauded as the Weird Sisters once again finished yet another of their greatest hits. "Now ladies and gentlemen, for a special treat," says Myron Wagtail, lead singer to the band. "One of your very own Tri-Wizard Champions, as we found out not long ago, has a tremendous voice and flair for theatrics. So, please join me in WELCOMING … … … MISTER HARRY POTTER!"

Murmurs could be heard as a boy, no older than fourteen, walked on stage. Harry and Myron shook hands before Harry accepted the mic. "Hello. Myron here is, I'm sure, exaggerating, but he still convinced me to do this song so … … … enjoy." (A/N: I KNOW this song happens way after Harry Potter's story, but I wanted to do this. Of course I had to change a few words so the wizards could make sense of it all.) The crowd watched as the room darkens and a chiming tune begins and every head turns as a knocking reverberates throughout those in attendance before it all stops before … … ….

"Welcome little child to the darkest fears inside

Come join the fun, take a journey through the night

Watch the closet doors, or else the night consumes you more,

Taking every piece of innocence that never sees the light"

Everyone watched in awe as the voice spewed forth from Harry's lips.

"SO!

Grab your only ammunition, your common sense and torch.

The corridors are filled with fright, when something's on the porch.

How long will you last, through these memories of the past,

Since without a light to shine the only soul that's left is yours"

It was here two other forms became known to the crowd: a small child, and a figure dressed in nothing but shadow, both with their heads bowed.

"Forced down to reckoning,

Your dreams become the sickening,

You thought you were alone,

No they bite you to the bone, you shout!

Break, break, break my mind,

Break it till the tale unwinds,

Force my thoughts through hell and back,

Or leave me alone tonight!

Break, break, break my heart,

Break me till I fall apart,

This can't be real, this can't be right,

Now die inside the flames of your fright!"

At the last words, everyone found Harry suddenly in the center of a ring made of green flames.

"You thought your safest place to breathe was right inside your room,

But once the clock begins to chime your fate will lead to doom,

Your looking left and right, through the doors you shut so tight,

But as long as you're away they open up to scare you soon

SO!

Keep an eye on all your toys, 'cus some don't look the same,

Your chance to act is short enough, to turn your mind insane.

The Plushtrap gets impatient, from the overwhelmed sensation,

So be sure to watch him on the chair or time will surely drain"

Everyone flinched at the sound of a child's scream.

"Forced down to reckoning,

Your dreams become the sickening,

You thought you were alone,

No they bite you to the bone, you shout!

Break, break, break my mind,

Break it till the tale unwinds,

Force my thoughts through hell and back,

Or leave me alone tonight!

Break, break, break my heart,

Break me till I fall apart,

This can't be real, this can't be right,

Now die inside the flames of your fright!"

By now, everyone was convinced Harry was indeed a great artist, but then his tone changed and everyone was even more surprised.

"Hey kid, why do you moan

We can't help but notice that you're home alone,

Your parents clearly trust you to be away without a floo call,

That's not all, your torchlight is limited,

That can't be helpful to keep you prohibited,

Don't be scared, it's not like we care,

Your Nightmare is all that we wanted prepared.

On the bed, just don't be mislead,

Those toys were just meant to like you to be bled.

The wardrobe, whoops, I wouldn't run over,

Cus Foxy's inside, yet he seems out of order

Oh and look, your know these guys,

Chica and Bonnie don't look so alive,

The cupcake is torn, yet death was reborn,

Can you survive till the crack of dawn

Watch your back, take a turn to the left and the right,

There's no end in sight, your darkest of nights, they burn you inside, begin night five.

Watch your back check the halls for your chance to survive

The shadows enraged, your minds getting phased, you life is no longer safe"

Everyone gasped as the child then looked up to them, tears ran down his face as bruises and various cuts littered his fear struck face.

"I am all alone, I'm surrounded by the fears

Haunted with shackles now they sent me to tears

I'm not allowed to cry, 'cus they told me I would die

Oh no... They're getting near...

Help me...

(Mwahahahaha)"

Here everyone suppressed shivers as they heard the chilling laugh that answered the child's plea.

"Break, break, break my mind,

Break it till the tale unwinds,

Force my thoughts through hell and back,

Or leave me alone tonight!

Break, break, break my heart,

Break me till I fall apart,

This can't be real, this can't be right,

Now die inside the flames of your fright!

WATCH YOUR BACK, TAKE A TURN TO THE LEFT, AND THE RIGHT!"

Here the shadow figure, a bear, lifted his gaze and everyone saw flashing red eyes and rows of razor sharp teeth and fingers ending in claws (think of Nightmare).

"(Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide)

WATCH YOUR BACK, TRY YOUR BEST TO SURVIVE THE NIGHT!

(Nowhere to run, try and survive the night)"

Everything stopped as they heard the creaking of a door.

"They're Here...!"

The crowd's screams accompanied the child's as everything was engulfed suddenly in flames, leaving the hall as it was and a shocked crowd gazing shocked at a smirking Harry.


End file.
